We Did It
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay 5x23 post-ep oneshot of all post-ep oneshots. Hells freakin' yeah!


**_A/N: You have no idea how hard this was to write. It's taken me about 4 hours to finish it... I felt there was nothing more I could do without taking away from THE MOST AMAZING SCENE THAT I HAVE EVER WATCHED, but clearly, I managed. Didn't want to let you guys down :)_**

**_I can't believe I can write such baby fluff in canon with the show. GOD LOVE YOU SANTA CLAUSE! _**

**_Also, my vote for the baby's name, is Lydia, so I think that kind of comes across in the story - but go with it. It was hard to write about the BABY GIRL actually being here, and still not having A FREAKING NAMEEE! DAMN IT DL - YOU HAVE NINE MONTHS TO PICK A NAME AND YOU'RE STILL UNDECIDED? SERIOUSLY? *snorts* _**

**_Um, spoilers for 5x23 - but i'm sure you got that, right? _**

**_One more thing - _**

**_WE'VE GOT OUR FREAKING BABY GIRL. Join me in my squee coma!!! But before you do, please drop me a review. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Lindsay gasped, trying to draw a breath as she felt Danny shower her temple with kisses.

"Baby you did it. We did it. She's here."

Lindsay heaved a breath as she listened to her baby crying, gasping for her own first breath.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You did it. You got her here. She's here. Our baby. You did it."

Lindsay let out a wail as she flailed back to the bed.

"I'm so proud of you," Danny whispered as he kissed her tears away. "I love you."

Lindsay spluttered, "Where is she?"

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. You're alright. She's alright.

Lindsay swallowed. "Danny… I…"

"I've got you baby. You did so good."

"Where did they take her? I want my baby."

"They're just cleaning her up. Look, see," Danny said as he pointed with their hands intertwined, wedding rings glistening on both their hands, "Here she comes."

Lindsay sniffed and wiped her eyes as the nurse laid their daughter on her chest. "Say hello to baby girl Messer, mommy and daddy."

Lindsay swallowed as she looked at her daughter for the first time. "Hi baby." She sobbed as tears cascaded down her cheek. "I'm your mommy."

Danny smiled as he continued to kiss Lindsay's sweaty temple.

"You're perfect." Lindsay gasped tearfully. "You're just… you're so perfect."

Danny sniffed as he ran his fingertip around his daughter's forehead, feeling her under his touch, "She's tiny."

Lindsay let out a heart-wrenching sob as she snuggled the baby to her chest. "I'm going to love you so much." She promised. "I'm gonna be the best mommy you could ever wish for. I'm never going to let you down. I'm gonna protect you and love you forever."

Danny smiled proudly as he watched his new wife, and now new daughter meet each other for the first time.

"And your daddy is going to spoil you rotten." Lindsay continued tearfully.

"And chase every single boy away till you're thirty." Danny added.

Lindsay soothed the whimpering baby as she collected the girl up in her arms and cradled her to her chest. "Mommy loves you so much, Lydia."

Danny cleared his throat and stared pointedly at Lindsay. "Lydia?"

"I just gave birth. Do not start with me."

Danny smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I know. I was here, holding your hand every step of the way."

Lindsay smiled tearfully as she pressed a delicate kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I think you have to leave me and daddy for a few minutes." Lindsay whispered as the nurse picked up the baby from Lindsay's chest.

"I'll bring her straight back." The nurse smiled warmly

"Be careful with her!" Danny warned tearfully. "That's my baby girl you've got there!"

The nurse chuckled as she carried the baby away from the two parents.

"We did it." Lindsay sobbed as she threw her arms around Danny's neck.

"You did it."

"No," she whispered as she leant her forehead against his. "We did it." She whispered to his lips before kissing him. "We did it together."

"I've never loved you more." Danny told her as he showered her with kisses. "I'm so proud of you, Lindsay."

She swallowed as tears fell down her cheek. "I'm just glad we're here together."

"There's no way I would have been anywhere but here – that was never an issue. I'll always be there for you. Whether it be 3AM feeds, runs to the store at the crack of dawn for diapers, to hold you while you hold her, all three of us crying together. Whatever it is. I'm here, and I'm never leaving my girls."

Lindsay let out a sob. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying so much."

"You just gave birth to our baby. Cry all you want, sweetheart."

"We need to decide on a name." Lindsay spluttered.

"Lucy." Danny declared. "She's Lucy."

Lindsay sniffed and shook her head. "She looks like a Lydia. She's our Lydia."

"We've had nine months to pick a name. And we're still deciding now – in the delivery room."

"When is anything ever easy for us?" Lindsay flailed and sighed heavily.

Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know how you're scared she's gonna yell at us?"

Lindsay nodded meekly.

"I bet you she'll throw us death glares when we tell her we didn't know what to call her. 'You waited six weeks to pick my name?!'" Danny mocked in a high-pitched teenage girl voice.

"Which is when I turn around and say to her, 'You're just lucky we didn't call you Sheldon.'" Lindsay giggled.

"God, I'm so proud of you." Danny told her. "You didn't threaten to kill me once."

"Why would I want you dead? I want to keep you forever." Lindsay admitted as she slowly regained her breath. "I love you. I wouldn't kill you. Even if you did inflict such horrific pain on me."

"Which I'm sorry about." He smiled cheekily as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Everything I've ever done to hurt you."

"No!" Lindsay snapped. "No, don't go doing that. We made it. If certain events hadn't have happened, we wouldn't have Lydia..."

"Lucy."

"Lydia." Lindsay glared. "It's Lydia. Our daughter's name is Lydia."

"Let's not have our first domestic right here, shall we not?" Danny teased lightly as he started down at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" she smirked as he stared a little too long. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She furrowed her brow and laughed softly. "I'm sweaty and I've just given birth. You might want to rethink your definition of beautiful, Danny. Our daughter – she's beautiful."

"She's only as beautiful as her mommy. And Lucy..."

"Lydia." Lindsay sighed.

"Lucy is the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. Know why?"

"Why?" Lindsay smiled.

"Cause you're her mommy."

"And you're her daddy."

Danny shifted Lindsay in his arms, and met her in a soft kiss. As soon as his lips touched his wife's he felt a chill run down his spine. She was the mother to his child.

The mommy to his daughter.

She ran her tongue lightly along his bottom lip, hinting that she wanted to gain access, and he instantly granted her permission. He couldn't say no to her. He was currently going through emotions he never thought he would have ever been dealing with. Complete elation and mind consuming, heart racing, always and forever love.

"_It could happen to you, you know."_

"_What, marriage?"_

"_No, love."_

"_Don't even joke about things like that, Mac… it's not funny."_

His tongue lazily explored her mouth before she broke away and pressed delicate kisses to his lips, before placing her forehead against his.

"Don't ever leave me. Don't leave us." she sobbed as she whispered the words against his lips.

He blinked, slightly taken aback by her words. "I'm never ever going to leave you, Lindsay. You're my wife. Till death do we part. You're my whole life. You're the mommy to my baby girl. I'll be with you forever; you can't get rid of me now. I love you too much."

She spluttered and hiccupped with tears as she ran her index finger down his cheek. "Where's our baby?"

"They're just weighing her, Linds. It's alright. She'll be two more minutes."

"I want Lydia." Lindsay sniffed. "I miss her."

Danny smiled. "I miss her too, but look…" Danny pointed to the cluster of nurses cleaning their child off properly and taking her vitals. "She's right there, see... She's okay."

Lindsay nodded. "They need to be careful with her. She's only little."

"They are," Danny assured his wife. "They're being super careful with her."

"They better." Lindsay threatened. "If not…"

"Alright mama bear, take a breath. You want me to go and check?"

Lindsay nodded and let go of Danny so he could stand up from where he knelt by her bedside.

She sat up in bed and swallowed as she watched him go. He turned and winked at her, causing her to break out in a huge smile.

"Lindsay's getting a bit worried," Danny admitted as he approached the nurse, "Everything okay?"

"But of course." The nurse smiled, "we're just looking at how beautiful she is. We don't want to give her back."

Danny furrowed his brow as he watched them drop eye drops into his daughter's eyes. "Hey whoa, what's that?"

"It's alright – it's nothing bad. Every baby gets eye drops in their eyes. It's just to prevent any bacterial infections that could have been contracted through delivery. She's fine. She scored a seven on the Apgar test. She sailed through the delivery with flying colours."

Danny smirked proudly to himself. "That's my girl."

He turned and smiled at Lindsay offering her an encouraging nod, indicating that things were fine with their daughter.

"Can I take her to see her mommy?" Danny pressed.

"We've just got to give her the Vitamin K shot, and you're good to go."

Danny flinched as he watched the nurse prick his and Lindsay's daughter with the small shot. The nurse cooed at the little girl before wrapping her up in a delicate pink blanket and handing her carefully to Danny.

His heart swelled with pride as his arms held his daughter protectively for the first time.

"No boy is ever going to be good enough for you." Danny whispered tearfully. "He has me and your goddaddy to deal with beforehand."

He gently rocked his daughter against his chest, calming her screams and cries. "Daddy's got you, honey. Daddy has you. It's alright."

She blinked, desperately trying to get the eye drops from her eyes so she could look up at the person she was going to know as daddy.

"I'm gonna love you so much." Danny whispered as he pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "You and your mom will be so safe with me. I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you. Ever. I promise. I'm never going to let you or your mom down."

"Danny." Lindsay cried tearfully from the bed.

Danny looked up with tears in his own eyes before turning on his heel, and carefully walking back to Lindsay in the bed. She shifted and made room for him on the bed and he slowly sat down and rocked the baby in his arms.

"She looks like a Lydia."

Danny nodded absentmindedly. "I still like Lucy."

"Lydia." Lindsay grumbled as she ran her finger down Lydia's face and prodded her button nose softly. "She's my Lydia."

Danny sighed as he ran his finger down the little baby's arm and circled the palm of her hand with his index finger. As if on cue, the little girl closed her tiny fist and wrapped her hand around Danny's finger.

"Well, it's not exactly the pinky finger, but she's made it clear that you're wrapped around her finger. Or well, little tiny fist." Lindsay giggled.

Danny looked up to Lindsay as tears fell down his cheek. "Thank you."

"It's true." Lindsay nodded admantly as she stroked the baby's head with her finger delicately.

"No," Danny whispered. "Thank you for giving me our daughter. Thank you for giving me someone that I love with my entire heart, aside from her mommy. I swear to you, Linds, I'm never going to let you down. Either of you."

"We know you won't." Lindsay smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Danny asked. "You carried her for nine months, and you've held her the least. I think it's mommy's turn."

Lindsay smiled and swallowed nervously as Danny carefully handed her their baby. Lindsay enclosed her arms around Lydia and snuggled her daughter to her chest. She looked down at her baby as a tear escaped her from her eye. "God, you're so beautiful." She whispered. "You look just like your daddy."

"Don't say that!" Danny scolded as he wiped the tears from his cheek with the back of his hand. "She's my mini Montana. My M&M."

Lindsay giggled softly, as she admired their daughter. "She's all daddy."

Danny wrapped his arm around Lindsay and pressed a kiss to her temple, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to their daughter's lips. "She's daddy's little girl."

"And mommy's little angel, because mommy is never doing that again."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, you say that now."

Lindsay stared pointedly at Danny. "I tell you what, get me out of the delivery room before we start discussing baby two, alright Messer?"

Danny laughed softly as he stared down at Lydia. "I know you like Lydia, Linds, but I love Lucy –the name, not the show… I'm not randomly gushing about..."

"We can talk about it." Lindsay nodded cutting him off, not taking her stare away from their daughter. "She's daddy's little princess already. Do you see that smile, Danny? Do you see it?"

Danny smiled as he stroked his daughter's cheek, "I see it. That's the 'daddy, can I have…' smile,"

"And it's gonna work every time." Lindsay giggled.

"I'll just send her to you. 'Go ask mommy'."

"And I'll send her back to you." Lindsay smirked.

"By the time she gets to speak to one of us, she'll forget what she's asking for."

"Sounds good to me." Lindsay commented as she let out a happy sigh.

Danny smiled proudly down at his daughter. "She makes the most cutest sounds."

"Doesn't she?" Lindsay gasped excitedly. "I thought I was just biased in thinking she was so adorable with her cooing and cries. I mean how can crying be cute?"

"No, you're not biased. 'Cause that would mean her daddy's biased, and her daddy isn't biased… much."

Lindsay giggled as she laced her fingers through Danny's, as she kept Lydia close to her chest in her arms. "We did it." Lindsay whispered as she rested her head against Danny's.

"We did it."

* * *

**_THEY DID IT!!! YAYAYAYAY!_**

**_Hope you liked it - please drop me a review :D_**


End file.
